


Whatever You Want

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, very soft boys being soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Jean will give Armin anything he wants, even if he's a little taken aback when Armin asks for it.





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's Pandora! Holly asked for some Jearmin with some sensory deprivation and edging so here are some soft soft boys being filthy. Enjoy! :)

On the TV, a nurse struggles with his patient as she tries to escape his grasp, all while screaming to her ex-partner not to jump off the edge of the hospital roof. In his arms he holds their sleeping baby, tears rolling down his chin and onto its face.

Yeah, the writing isn't fantastic, and more than a few times Jean has wondered if this was the job the actors saw themselves getting when they were applying to drama school, but he can't help but enjoy the absurdity of it. It's especially nice on evening like this, when Armin curls up in his lap after dinner and Jean can run his hand up and down Armin's back and arms. They don't talk much – Armin always gets sucked into the show, as daft as he knows it is, and Jean is content just to hold Armin in his arms, the scent of his hair and warmth of his body coaxing Jean into a state of drowsiness as they watch together.

When the credits roll (after the tearful ex holding the baby is talked down and the situation dealt with rather bloodlessly), Jean waits for Armin's usual slow stretch of his limbs that heralds him climbing off Jean's lap and heading off to the bathroom to clean his teeth. But instead Armin stays still in Jean's lap, the evening news starting on the TV, and doesn't say anything.

“Sweetheart?” asks Jean, craning his neck to see Armin's face. “Are you okay?”

Armin nods, finally turning to look at Jean. “I'm okay,” he assures, but his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes and his hands are twisted nervously in his lap.

Jean frowns a little, turning Armin in his arms so they're face to face, and puts a steady hand under Armin's chin. “Are you sure?”

Armin nods again, finally meeting Jean's gaze with those big blue eyes. “I was just thinking.”

“Can I know what about?” Jean doesn't want to pry, but he's well aware that if Armin is left alone he will think himself into a hole in the ground, and he doesn't want to let that happen (plus Armin doesn't need any more of a decrease to his height).

Armin half-laughs. “You probably should.”

“What do you mean?”

A little flush comes into Armin's face and he bites his lip, but he doesn't look away. “I... wanted to ask you something.”

Jean's hand – the one under Armin's chin – abandons its post and he takes Armin's hand. “Fire away.”

“Okay, so...” Armin starts, gaze falling to Jean's chest. “You know, um... when... when we're... together?”

“Like now?” Jean asks with a little smile and squeeze of Armin's hand. He knows it's _not_ what Armin means but he can't help teasing him a little – and who can blame him when Armin's face turns such a delightful shade of pink?

“No, I mean...” Armin's toes squirm in his striped socks as he searches for the right words. “I mean when we're... in bed.”

Jean grins. “You mean when we're sleeping?”

Armin fixes him with a glare and punches him in the shoulder. “You know I don't have to tell you, right?”

Jean's laugh is accompanied by a tight hug. “Sorry, I'll behave,” he says. When Armin continues looking put out, Jean pulls him in for a brief kiss. “I really am sorry babe, please will you tell me?”

“Fine,” Armin eventually concedes. “You know when we're in bed together and... well, do you... Do you remember that time when I was really close and you told me to wait for it?” Armin's face burns scarlet, the heat rolling off him. “But you didn't stop touching me?”

Jean nods as the image of Armin comes into his mind. He told Armin to wait – it was only so he could catch up, and the sight of Armin's flushed, desperate face had got him there admittedly quickly – but he hasn't thought on it much since then.

“I, uh...” Armin continues, still blushing. “I wondered if maybe you could... do that again? I mean, like... for a while?”

“You mean...” Jean feels strangely lost for words. “I... wouldn't be letting you come?”

Armin shakes his head. “For a while,” he repeats.

“Why?” It's not a question Jean necessarily means to ask (why should he question Armin's wishes when Armin never questions his?) but it slips past his lips unbidden.

Armin looks thoughtful, however, like he's asking himself the question, rolling it around in his brilliant mind. Eventually he says, “I liked the feeling of being on the edge. I liked doing it to please you and feeling like you had control over me. I liked _giving_ you the control. It's like... you know when you tie me down and tease me?” Jean nods. “Kind of like that but when I get close you don't let me come. And you get me close a lot.”

Jean considers Armin, knowing he's totally serious, and what he just said. “Are you... I mean... Would you want to be... restrained?”

It feels a little strange to be discussing the logistics of sex like this, with the news about Trost's economic situation playing on the TV and no intention of immediately carrying out what they're saying. Nevertheless, Jean is grateful: this is the kind of thing they _should_ talk about ahead of time, because even faced with an Armin so obviously wanting something Jean's not sure how to give it to him and he needs Armin to almost reassure him in this.

“Yes,” says Armin. “I want to be yours, at your mercy and under your control.”

With the certainty in Armin's voice, Jean feels better. “Sounds like you've thought this through.”

Armin nods. “I also... I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to, but do you think you'd be able to blindfold and gag me too?”

_Holy shit, he's not messing around._

“What about safewords?” asks Jean.

“We can think of non-verbal ones too.”

“You definitely want that?” Again, Jean doesn't mean to ask, because he knows Armin wouldn't be asking if he didn't.

Armin nods, and when Jean looks closely he can see a little dilation in Armin's pupils. “I do, but are _you_ okay with the idea? I don't want you to do anything you're unhappy with either.”

Jean pulls him in for a sweet, drawn out kiss. When they come apart, Jean says, “If it'll make you happy I'll do anything, sweetheart.”

Armin smiles. “Yeah? You'll do it?”

Jean nods, heart skipping a little at Armin's smile. “I won't hold back,” he says, “if you don't want me to.”

“Please don't,” says Armin.

“I need some time though,” adds Jean. “To get used to the idea I mean.”

“Of course,” says Armin. “Take all the time you need.”

 

Several weeks go by and Armin doesn't bring up his request again. He knows Jean understood and that if he feels he's not able to fulfil it he'll say so. Much like when Jean had first suggested eating Armin out (an idea that Armin was initially anxious about but which he's now very grateful to Jean for introducing him to), Armin knows he needs to leave the suggestion with Jean and let him make his own decisions about it. He can understand the reservations Jean might have – someone putting that much trust in another person can be a frightening prospect, even if they've done it before, and Jean can't macho his way through this one – and he wants to give him space to think.

He's barely even thinking about it the day he walks in through the front door to the sound of Jean singing while making dinner. As he toes off his shoes, drops his keys in the bowl on the hall table and goes to the kitchen doorway, Armin can't help but smile at the carefree, slightly flat singing into the pepper grinder along to the radio. When the song ends, Armin gives a little round of applause and Jean turns to face him, looking taken aback.

“How long have you been standing there?” he asks, putting down the grinder.

“Not long,” reassures Armin, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Jean's waist. “What are you making? It smells nice.”

“Bolognaise,” says Jean, kissing the top of Armin's head. “With spaghetti and garlic bread.”

“What's all this for?” Armin asks.

“Well you know that thing we talked about before?”

The tone of Jean's voice makes it _extremely_ clear what he's talking about, but Armin can't help getting his own back a little. He puts on a sweet smile and looks up at Jean with wide, innocent eyes. “This morning you mean?”

Jean grimaces. “Okay, yeah, that's a dick move, I give,” he admits. “I mean when you asked for the edging.”

Despite himself, Armin's face colours. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jean says with a little smile and Armin's stomach tightens hopefully. “If you still want to, I was thinking we could.”

Armin's heart skips. “You mean... tonight?”

Jean's hand runs up Armin's back and his fingers caress the nape of Armin's neck. “If you like.”

Armin nods, getting up on his tip toes to put his arms around Jean's neck and pull him into a soft kiss. He feels Jean's other hand slip around his waist to pull their bodies tight together and the press of lips on lips grows more searching. Armin is sure he could kiss Jean like this for hours, but then they hear a frantic bubbling and Jean has to pull away to stop the pasta from boiling over.

“Sorry,” Armin says, but Jean waves a hand.

“It's fine, I got it in time,” he says. “Anyway, I was thinking maybe after dinner you could take a nice long bath with that lavender-scented stuff you like and after that we can move things to our bed.”

Armin grins, a giddy flutter in his chest. Dinner seems to go by painfully slowly, but the food is delicious and Armin doesn't want to rush it and make himself sick, so he chats with Jean, asks about his day and tells him about Eren's latest drama. Jean laughs at the story, stroking one thumb across the back of Armin's hand across the table as they eat and looking at Armin fondly. When they finish, Jean shoos Armin away with one more lingering kiss, and Armin practically runs up the creaky stairs. In the bath, Armin takes his time to wash carefully, letting the hot water lull his muscles into a comfortable, relaxed state. Logistically, he knows what to expect, more or less, but the feelings, the sensations, the thrill – he's not sure what's in store in that department.

Armin gets out of the bath before he can get pruney fingers (it's not a sexy look) and dries off, pulling on Jean's dressing gown (which _is_ a sexy look) and padding on bare feet to the bedroom. Jean is leaning against the headboard with a book, but when he hears Armin approach, he looks up.

“Hey,” he says, and if Armin didn't know him so well he would believe the air of confidence Jean presents him. As it is, he can see the little tremor at the corner of Jean's lips. “Nice bath?”

“Yeah, really good,” says Armin, crawling into the bed and over to Jean. He kisses him slowly, his aim to reassure. _I want this_ , he says wordlessly. _I trust you. I love you._

When they part, Jean looks decidedly more relaxed and his fingers are holding gently onto the end of Armin's sash. He looks Armin up and down, from the damp locks of blond hair to the gaping 'V' of his own dressing gown and the hem low on Armin's pale thighs, gaze hungry, but puts his hands on Armin's shoulders.

“Before we do anything,” he says seriously, “we need to go over your safewords.”

Armin sits up a little straighter – he can't quite shake that grade A student attitude.

“What do you say if you want me to keep going?” asks Jean.

“Maria,” answers Armin.

“If you want me to slow down or pause?”

“Rose.”

“And if you want me to stop?”

A shiver goes up Armin's spine. “Sina.”

“And when you can't speak?”

Armin glances down at his hands. “I click my fingers.”

Jean nods. “How many times?”

“Three to stop, two to slow down.”

“Good.” Jean leans in, kissing the tip of Armin's nose before he gets up off the bed and opens a drawer in the bedside table. The sight of the items he pulls out makes Armin shiver again. Jean leaves the lube and condom on the bedside table and drops a length of soft rope, a blindfold and a long piece of cloth on the bed – the last Armin recognises from other times they've used it as a gag. The bit gag and ball gag they tried in the past were both too hard and leathery (never mind the metallic horrors they looked at online) and in the end Armin preferred their homemade solution. When Jean pulls him in for another kiss, a little more hungry now, Armin feels excitement lurch in his chest and his hands on Jean's shoulders fist at the fabric of his t-shirt. Jean's tongue flicks out, licking into Armin's mouth and beckoning forth a soft whine when he pulls away.

“You're very eager tonight,” he says, and Armin recognises his tone: it's started. “If you're already so impatient tonight is going to be very hard for you indeed.”

Armin lets out a gentle sigh as Jean's fingers trail down his chest to the tied sash and slowly undo it. Jean unwraps him at his leisure, hungry eyes drinking every inch of Armin like a cool glass of water as he pushes his dressing down off Armin's pale shoulders and drops it on the floor. Another soft whimper escapes Armin as Jean's hands run up his body, eventually drawing him in for another kiss – Armin has to lean forward on his hands and knees under Jean, leaning over the edge of the bed. He feels small – smaller than usual – and even before Jean growls into his mouth, he knows he'll do whatever Jean wants.

“Get on your knees in the middle of the bed,” says Jean, pulling at the back of Armin's hair just enough to make him gasp. Armin hurries to obey, settling on his haunches and watching Jean pick up the rope. Hazel eyes drag up Armin's body. “Arms behind your back, forearms together.”

Armin smirks a little to himself as he complies. He knows exactly which tie Jean is going to use and he's grateful he chose a comfortable one. As Jean comes up behind him and winds and pulls and gently tightens the rope, Armin revels in the feeling. Jean knows what he's doing, checks and re-checks for fingers gaps to make sure Armin's circulation, but when Armin does his own checks he feels goosebumps when he can't escape. When Jean finishes, he moves back to study his handiwork and Armin looks up at him from under his lashes.

“God you're beautiful,” breathes Jean, and the fine little hairs on Armin's arms and back of his neck al stand on end. “Are you comfortable angel?”

Armin nods to a smirk from Jean as the latter sinks onto the bed in front of him. With his hands tied, Armin has no power (and, let's face it, no will) to stop Jean from kissing him again or running his own hands over Armin's skin. The position of his arms forces Armin's shoulders back and chest forward and the graze of Jean's thumbs over his nipples is all the better for the bite of rope on his chest. He hisses into Jean's mouth, already starting to feel sensitive to everything around him. Jean's tongue drags along his lower lip, drawing a soft sound from Armin and making his spine tingle, while Jean's fingers run along the ropes, tugging gently. More little whimpers leave Armin before Jean turns his lips on Armin's jaw and eventually reaches his ear.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Jean murmurs, his words a tickle in Armin's ear.

“Yes,” whispers Armin breathlessly, shifting on his knees a little.

Jean licks the tip of his tongue across Armin's earlobe, making him squirm, and the next heated breath in Armin's ear sends a rush of warmth through him.

“Do you think you're ready for the gag beautiful?”

Any kind of response gets stuck in Armin's throat and he has to settle for nodding.

“Armin?”

Armin clears his throat, knowing Jean wants to hear it aloud. “Yes. Maria.”

“Okay...” Jean reaches over to pick up the length of cloth. “Open up sweetheart.”

Armin parts his lips, opening his mouth wide and allowing Jean to work the twisted middle piece in between his teeth. As Jean ties it around the back of head, Armin bites down on it and feels it come to rest against his tongue. When Jean is done, he meets Armin's gaze, and Armin nods mutely. Having got confirmation from Armin, Jean caresses the edges of the rope again, Armin's blue eyes following the movement, and when another gentle touch to Armin's nipples draws a soft groan from him, Jean smirks.

“I wish you could see how exquisite you look,” he says like a prayer, leaning down to leave little bites along Armin's collarbone. The skin turns into a row of rosy pink patches and Armin revels in the feeling of being marked by Jean. He shifts his legs a little once more, the tight coil of arousal in him purring at the slight friction. It's short-lived, however: Jean's hands push between Armin's knees, moving wider so that he urges them apart. “I don't think so,” he says. “Can't have you doing my job, can we?”

Armin whines a little but shakes his head, letting Jean push his legs apart so that his cock bobs between them. Jean's fingers trace up and down Armin's thighs, almost touching his dick but not. Instead, Jean lowers his head and licks a slow tongue across Armin's nipple. Armin fidgets again, the movement not giving him any relief as Jean sucks the nipple into his mouth. A little graze of teeth makes Armin squeak in surprise, the sound swallowed by the gag, as his back arches further towards Jean's lips. Soon after, Jean moves his attention to the other nipple, tongue teasing it to stiffen. Armin watches him through heavy-lidded eyes, whimpering softly as Jean draws patterns over his skin with his fingertips. At a particularly high moan from Armin, Jean fixes him with a heady look.

“You sure you want the blindfold sweetheart?” he asks, breath tickling Armin's chest. “You seem to be enjoying watching.”

Armin considers the offer, chewing on the gag, but then nods, feeling another shiver as Jean sits up and picks up the blindfold.

“Okay angel, I'm going to put it on you now.”

Armin closes his eyes to allow Jean to tie it in place over them. Once Jean's hands recede, Armin twitches his ears and facial muscles experimentally to test out the blindfold.

“Too loose?” asks Jean, to a shake of Armin's head. “Too tight?” Armin hesitates, pulling his forehead muscles some more before nodding. Immediately, Jean loosens it, tucking his fingers into it as he ties it back in place. “Sorry... How's this?” Armin does the same as before and then nods. He feels a kiss to his forehead and Jean says, “Thank you.”

Another quiet whimper leaves Armin as he feels Jean move away again. With his sight and hands taken, and the press of the gag between his lips, Armin feels like his skin is prickling in anticipation and desire. He wants Jean's hands on him, to feel his lips and his body, and the time spent sitting in wait is maddening. A brush of fingers at the base of his spine makes him jolt upright as Jean comes up close behind him. Armin feels Jean's chest against his back and Jean's lips at his ear again, accompanied by a little graze of teeth. Nimble fingers find his nipples once more, teasing and pulling at them as Jean murmurs into Armin's ear.

“You're so perfect,” he says, the sincerity of the words sinking low in Armin's body. “So beautiful. I want to get a mirror one day so you can see how beautiful you look when you're waiting like this.” Jean licks a slow stripe behind Armin's ear. “Do you want to know what I'm planning to do with you, sweetheart?”

Armin nods, groaning as Jean's fingers leave his nipples, and he fights the urge to pull his knees together as Jean's hands run achingly slowly down his body.

“Well,” says Jean, breath warm in Armin's ear, “there's no rush, so I'm going to take my time with you. I'll touch you and kiss you all over your beautiful body, letting you get really worked up for me. Then I think I'll use my mouth on your cock to get you right to the edge, and when you're moaning into the gag I'll open you up slowly with my fingers and tongue. You taste wonderful, angel.” Armin shudders as Jean's fingers trace over his hipbones and then down to his groin, running lightly over the join between his pelvis and hips. His thighs twitch again and he feels Jean's lips pull into a grin against his ear. “Then,” continues Jean, “I'm going to fuck you just as slowly, let you feel me filling you up and making you scream for it.”

Armin groans – the words make him feel full of an itching desire and he feels light-headed (possibly because he's sure all the blood in his body has gone south). One finger runs gently down the length of his dick.

“How does that sound to you darling?”

Jean punctuates his words with another nibble to Armin's earlobe and Armin whines again, nodding eagerly. Jean chuckles quietly, kissing behind Armin's ear and down his throat as his fingers drag more insistently over Armin's erection. Other fingers – Jean's other hand – pull back up Armin's body, tugging gently on the ropes spanning Armin's chest before tweaking his nipple. Armin squeaks, the sound stifled by the gag, and tries to keep his knees apart as Jean squeezes his cock and starts to slowly pump it. Soft, muffled moans fill the room, Armin's head falling back onto Jean's shoulder.

“I love the sounds you make,” whispers Jean, the touch of his breath almost unbearable to Armin's blazing skin when his every nerve is already afire. Armin groans, back arching, and Jean bites his shoulder. “Such sweet, desperate little moans for me.”

Jean squeezes Armin's dick again to elicit another strangled sound from him as his tongue licks a warm trail down Armin's shoulder and between his shoulder blades. The harsh drag of Jean's hand in combination with the light touch of his tongue makes Armin bite down on the gag and shudder. Every touch and sensation feels amplified in the darkness behind the blindfold – he's spread open, helpless to Jean's will.

He loves it.

When Armin's thighs start to tremble he has to drag himself back from the edge, his moans growing lower and more desperate. For a moment he panics that Jean won't stop touching him like that, won't stop biting marks into his back, and he'll fall at the first hurdle, but then Jean's hand mercifully stills and a harsh squeeze to Armin's balls grounds him further. He groans through the feeling, head dropping forward as Jean kisses the back of his neck lightly, giving Armin time to come down at his own pace.

“Everything okay precious?” he asks after a while, voice soft on Armin's skin, warm and cautious, checking in. Armin nods, wishing he could do more or say something to reassure Jean that he loves it, and Jean runs his hands over and down Armin's shoulders, down to his elbows, where he stops for a moment before Armin feels him move. The loss of warmth to his back makes Armin shiver a little, but Jean keeps both hands on him, so Armin can feel him move round to his front and stop there. A tender kiss to his cheek makes Armin whine so softly that the sound doesn't make it past the gag, and he feels the mattress shifting under him as Jean leans back, fingers trailing down Armin's thighs to his knees.

“You ready to carry on baby?” Jean asks, getting more nodding in response almost before he even gets to the end of the question. Armin hears him exhale and can hear the smile in it. “You're doing amazingly,” he says, voice caressing Armin's ears reverentially, like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. “You're so good, so beautiful.”

Armin quivers, breath drawing short as he feels Jean sink down, sucking little kisses into Armin's skin as he goes, until Armin feels him draw one long finger down his cock and sweet kisses up the inside of his thigh. Without his sight, Armin feels rather than sees Jean's mouth lower to his dick, breath stroking over it briefly before Jean's tongue caresses it. Armin moans into the fabric wedged between his lips, hips canting forward immediately as Jean licks slow circles around the head of Armin's cock. When Jean moves on to closing his lips around it and gently sucking, Armin's hands ball into fists and he hangs his head again, drool soaking the gag.

It's almost too much; Armin feels like all his body and every sense is filled with nothing but Jean Jean Jean and his heart might burst from how much he loves him and how good it feels to let go, knowing he _can_. A tingle goes up Armin's spine. He wants to be good for Jean, he wants Jean to never stop touching him like this, he wants for them to give their all to each other – he wants, he wants, he wants. It all bubbles out of him in a softer moan, almost a sob.

Jean's mouth recedes, one hand continuing to pump Armin's cock as he asks, “Are you okay love?”

Armin nods – he can't find any other way to tell Jean how extremely _beyond_ okay he is, but Jean seems satisfied enough that he takes Armin back into his mouth, until he hits the back of his throat and Armin gasps in the back of his own throat. Jean's cheeks hollow as he starts to bob his head and Armin whines, toes curling as he tries not to topple over the edge again. He thinks Jean will stop again like before but when he starts to feel his pulse quickening in his fingertips and the telltale tightening in his stomach, Jean shows no sign of slowing. Armin clenches his fists, trying to hold on, but it's no use and finally he clicks his fingers twice.

Jean's reaction is immediate: he pulls back, mouth leaving Armin entirely. His hands remain on Armin's thighs, grounding them both, and he lets Armin come down a little before he breaks the relative silence.

“Sorry,” he says, and Armin feels him move slowly to sit up. “Was it too much?”

Armin pants, catching his breath best he can through his nose, and hesitantly nods.

“Sorry,” says Jean again, hands roaming up from Armin's thighs to his shoulders where they rest gently. “I didn't realise how soon you'd get there again.” Armin feels a soft kiss to his forehead. “Are you okay?”

Armin nods again – he can't bear the worried tone in Jean's voice and he aches to put his arms around him, but instead he feels Jean kiss his forehead again.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks, breath ruffling Armin's hair. When Armin shakes his head, he feels Jean squeeze his shoulders. “Okay angel, let me know when you want me to carry on.”

With one last kiss to Armin's forehead (and after ascertaining again that he's okay), Armin feels Jean get up and hears him take off his clothes. The zip of Jean' jeans and the heavy sound of them dropping to the floor makes Armin's ears prick up, and when Jean climbs back into the bed, Armin leans towards him. He hears Jean chuckle and feels another kiss to his cheek.

“Do you want me to continue sweetheart?” Jean asks, getting another nod. “Okay, I'm going to get the lube and we'll go from there. Sound good?” Armin nods again, feeling Jean lean over to grab the bottle and then Jean's hands under his bottom. “Up on your knees love,” Jean says gently, and Armin complies, feeling Jean's knees and thighs slot in under him so that Armin straddles Jean's lap. Jean's chest is warm and solid against his own and it grounds him, along with Jean's hands on his thighs. A kiss to Armin's temple sends a thrill through him as Jean squeezes his ass before he hears the lid of the lube bottle flick open. Jean's arms encircle his waist and Armin hears him squeeze the bottle.

“You're doing so well gorgeous,” Jean murmurs in his ear. “You're amazing.”

One slick finger presses between Armin's cheeks, rubbing and circling, urging Armin to relax as Jean whispers the same in his ear. Armin's stomach tightens and he arches his back to push back as well as he can onto Jean's finger until he feels it finally breach him. He lets out a soft sigh, head dropping forward onto Jean's shoulder as the finger moves in and out of him and Jean keeps whispering praises and kissing Armin's ear and neck. The lack of attention to Armin's cock keeps him from getting too close too fast again, but when Jean adds a second finger, and then after some time a third, seeking out his prostate, Armin starts feeling that familiar rush. The stretch from Jean's fingers is just on the right side of delicious – Armin gasps when Jean's fingers press into his prostate, softening to a gentle rub as Jean smiles against Armin's neck. Armin's moans grow louder in the gag as Jean stretches him further, pushes him closer to the edge with gentle little nudges. When he feels Jean press more determinedly at his prostate Armin bucks his hips forward without meaning to and feels Jean's cock against his own, warm and heavy. The sensation draws a strangled sound from his throat and and he thrusts forward again and again.

“Hey precious, relax,” Jean coos, his free hand moving to sit firm against Armin's tailbone. Armin tries to still his hips, breathing hard as he grips the gag in his teeth. Jean's fingers start to move slower again, less insistent to keep Armin on the edge, who's mind fights not to give in. His thighs squeeze Jean's, the exertion making his muscles shake. Jean holds him at the edge and it feels like forever before he slowly pulls his fingers out and kisses him on the shoulder. “You're stunning, angel. Are you okay?” Armin nods, feeling Jean gently touch his hip. “Are you getting tired?” Armin hesitates before nodding again, slower this time. Jean kisses his cheek. “Just a little longer baby, okay?”

Once Armin has nodded once more, he feels Jean moving again, climbing out from under him. Eventually Armin finds himself tilted forward, knees in the mattress and a pillow under his chest to support him. With his ass in the air and his hands still tied behind him, all Armin can do when he feels Jean's fingers return to their earlier task, moving slowly and deliberately in and out, is whimper into the gag again. Armin's hands clench into fists behind his back once more and his hips inch apart in encouragement as he feels Jean's lips trailing down his back. At his backside Jean sucks more marks into Armin's skin; soon after, Jean's tongue joins his fingers in deftly pushing in and out of him, and Armin's legs tremble underneath him.

As he promised, Jean takes his time with Armin, fingers moving leisurely and tongue curling at Armin's flesh. Armin gasps, back arching, when Jean brushes his prostate again, but Jean's touch recedes again almost right away and Armin tries to move his hips back to chase it. Jean's free hand sits firm against his backside, however, and he finds he can't. The next groan is more desperate, his voice throbbing in his throat and his heart hammering in his ears, while Jean continues making lewd sounds behind him. By the time Jean rubs at his prostate again, Armin is light-headed with need and the gag is saturated in his mouth as he whines into it. Jean's breath is cold on Armin's flesh as he exhales and Armin jerks, almost crying at the sensation before Jean licks at him again languorously.

 _Please_ , he wants to beg, desperately craving something more. _Please please please_.

After what feels like another infinity, and another build to and pull away from the edge, Armin finally feels Jean's lips pull away, fingers following suit.

“You okay darling?” Jean asks to a slow nod and soft groan from Armin. “Good – you're so good sweetheart, doing so well.”

Armin lies still, trying to catch his breath as he hears a familiar rustling followed by an equally familiar roll and quiet snap of latex. When Jean kneels behind him and Armin can feel the heat radiating between their thighs, he arches his back in invitation. Every part of him aches for Jean, the desire thrumming deep in his bones and fizzing at his fingers and toes as he feels Jean's cock starts to breach him. His moans turn higher, melding with Jean's softer, drawn out groan of satisfaction as he gradually bottoms out. Armin feels almost unbearably full, practically to bursting, full of Jean and how much he loves him.

“You're perfect,” Jean rasps, sounding nearly as strung out as Armin feels. His hands on Armin's hips are gripping hard – Armin thinks he might bruise – and Armin's fists clench again as Jean begins to slowly move. The movements are easy, Armin's body relaxed and yielding to Jean's touch. He feels _right_ like this, with Jean hard and hot inside him, staccato breaths and groans spilling from his parted lips. “You're so perfect.”

Jean pulls back, holding them both somewhere in the middle for a long moment before he thrusts back in again harshly, making Armin's body jump as a heady rush flies up his spine. Setting a slow, steady rhythm, Jean draws back lazily so that Armin can feel the heavy drag of his cock and then thrusts back in hard each time, leaning down over Armin's back and kissing his shoulder blades. Armin's head drops forward onto the pillow, and he knows if his wrists weren't bound behind his back he'd collapse like a rag doll.

“God, Armin,” sighs Jean near Armin's ear. “You've done so well precious.” He snaps his hips forward insistently and Armin lets out another muffled cry as Jean nails his prostate. “You sound close, just hold on a little longer for me angel.”

Armin nods against the pillow, frantic as Jean picks up the pace and starts ramming hard and fast into him. His body feels tight, pulls taut like a catapult and aching for release. From the sounds Jean is making and the stuttering of his hips, Armin knows it will come soon.

“Ah – Armin...”Jean chokes out, fingers trailing round Armin's hip and down to start pumping his cock in time with their movements. Armin feels the pressure in his body building to a heady crescendo under Jean's fingers and he screams into the gag. The words moaned into Armin's ear become jumbled, Jean stumbling over his own voice in his urgency to get them both off. He tugs at Armin's dick, fingers shaking until eventually he moans out Armin's name one last time and Armin feels Jean's cock pulsing inside him as he fills the condom. The steady pistoning of Jean's hips never lets up, his hand following suit; Armin feels overwhelmed.

“Come for me beautiful,” Jean gasps.

It's the last push Armin needs: his body jerks and shudders and he explodes, sobbing in his restraints as he feels his orgasm crash over him like a tidal wave. He damn near whites out, the roaring of adrenaline in his ears deafening him to all else. When he comes back to himself, he's collapsed boneless on the bed and Jean is gently pulling out and disposing of the condom. Armin feels him kneel back on the bed and gentle fingers at the rope on his torso. Once his wrists are free, Armin's arms drop to his sides while Jean unwinds the rope, and Armin realises Jean's talking to him in a low, calm voice that aches with love.

“... so beautiful and so good,” Jean says as he undoes the gag. “I love you so much sweetheart, so so much.”

Armin lifts his head a little to allow Jean to take the gag off him – his mouth feels strangely empty without it after such a long time with it in. He moves his tongue all around his mouth, pleased to be able to do so again despite himself.

“Are you okay babe?” Jean asks. “Just nod or shake your head if you can't talk just yet.”

Armin nods, humming contentedly, and Jean unties the blindfold. As he pulls it off and it brushes over Armin's cheeks, Armin feels a dampness in it and brings one hand up to wipe his eyes.

“Open your eyes slowly angel,” urges Jean. “I turned the lights down low for you.”

Gradually, Armin blinks his eyes open, seeing Jean kneeling over him with a grin that makes his heart skip a beat.

“I missed these eyes,” Jean says, kissing Armin's forehead, his nose, his cheeks. Armin would laugh (because his eyes didn't go anywhere and neither did he) but for the fact that he feels the same. Jean reaches into the bedside table drawer again and retrieves a packet of wet wipes, using them to clean up while Armin lets his mind and body continue to catch up to each other. Kisses – softer, gentler – are littered on Armin's skin as Jean cleans, along with sweet praises and secret smiles. Eventually, when Jean throws the last of the wipes in the bin, Armin reaches for his wrist.

“Thank you,” he whispers, voice dry in his throat, and Jean runs a tender finger along his jaw.

“You're welcome precious,” he replies. “Do you want some water?”

Armin nods and Jean helps him sit up enough to sip from the water bottle they left on the bedside table earlier. Once the pair of them are settled together under the covers, Armin rolls into Jean's arms, head resting on his chest.

“I love you,” he murmurs, tracing one finger over the design on Jean's pyjama top.

“I love you too,” Jean says, voice warm and soft and right. “I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did,” Armin smiles. “I really did. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, beautiful,” Jean says. “Whatever you want – it's yours.”

Armin sits up a little to kiss Jean, mouthing softly and lazily at his lips before sinking down again and closing his eyes.

 


End file.
